A major challenge facing the health community is the increasing rates of physical inactivity. This is of significant concern as more studies are documenting the relationship between physical inactivity and obesity, poor quality of life and health status. Since most adults spend the majority of their waking hours at work, the workplace environment is a promising area for physical activity interventions. A number of studies have documented the effectiveness of various programs, while many others have shown they are not effective. One avenue that has not been explored is the role of employee's learning styles and health literacy skills with various physical activity interventions. Perhaps if an employee's style is matched with an appropriate intervention method, they would be more likely to change their behavior. The overall project goal is to determine the effectiveness of a tailored innovative worksite health promotion program to increase physical activity. Specifically, the project's objectives are to: 1) enhance current health promotion activities for Emory employees; 2) determine if employee's choice of different intervention strategies vary by learning styles and health literacy skills; 3) evaluate the effectiveness of tailoring intervention programs based on learning styles and health literacy skills of the target population; and 4) examine the cost effectiveness of different components of the intervention program. The randomized control trial will involve over 1,600 Emory employees, including Emory University, Emory Healthcare and Emory Clinic and will build upon current efforts to improve the health of Emory employees. The trans-disciplinary and trans-sector project team consists of established researchers at Emory School of Public Health, key staff with various business units at Emory (Human Resources, Faculty and Staff Assistance Program, Healthcare), Emory employees representing a range of occupations (e.g., custodial, faculty), and an advisory panel of nationally renowned public health and learning theory professionals.